I Can Fix That
by Niveous Lilt
Summary: “Sasuke..now I’m all dirty again!” fun in the shower!short sasunaru


**Disclaimer; don't own! don't sue!**

**Chapter 1: Giving to charity..**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Naruto! You know he'll do it if you just ask!" Sakura yelled exasperatedly.

"Ask Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto said, stopping completely..

"Look, we only need a little money ..to get us started." she said throwing Naruto his signature puppy dog look.

Naruto sighed.

"Sakura. You know I support your club. But Sasuke wont budge"

Sakura pouted.

The official YAOI guild, hadn't been going so well. They were well stocked on members. But unfortunely they weren't well stocked with money. Many people have asked what a YAOI guild could possibly need that much money for. Those people got a two hour speech explaining why it was important to distributing shirts and pins to konoha citizens. And you cant makes shirt s and pins without supplies, and supplies cost money. Which brought them back to step 1.

"Cant..you..like..I don't know convince him. You are his boyfriend" she winked.

Naruto looked at her confused, before he realized the innuendo behind that simple sentence.

"Like how?"

Sakura grinned evilly and pulled him into a random alleyway.

30 minutes later Naruto walked out with enough information on the art of flirting and how to make a man bow at your feet that he could write a book on it. He tucked that away at some far part of his mind ,to remind himself to do it later.

When Naruto reached the Uchiha compound, he was elated to find out Sasuke wasn't home. That gave him time to prepare. Honestly if Sakura wasn't one of his best friends.. Naruto rummaged through Sasuke's closet and pulled out a huge white shirt, with the Uchiha symbol stitched on the back of it. He contemplated reaching for the stark black shorts but left them off.

Naruto ran two hands through his hair quickly and made sure that few strands were hanging in his sky blue eyes.

He jumped when the door slammed somewhere downstairs. Naruto frantically searched his mind for a sexy pose but came up with nothing. Instead he quietly went down the opposite staircase and proceeded to the kitchen, where he then took some strawberry jelly from the fridge..

When Sasuke walked in the first thing he noticed was Naruto was wearing one of _his_ shirts. The shirt was big enough that it covered Naruto's private regions but small enough so that it stopped at Naruto creamy tan thighs.

Naruto knew Sasuke was staring but he ignored him. He stared at the jelly a moment and quickly apologized to the jelly god for what he was about to see. Naruto gasped loudly as he "accidentally" spilled the jelly on his shirt ,making the fabric see through. Crying out dramatically Naruto attempted to wipe some of the jelly off. He sighed dejectedly at the ruined shirt.

"Oh look" he murmured in a sickingly innocent voice.

"My fingers are all _dirty_" he whispered and popped one of the slim digits in his mouth sucking loudly. He moaned and moved to another finger.

As if just noticing someone else was in the room he gazed up confusedly, a finger in his mouth.

Sasuke stared at his boyfriend hungrily. Naruto still seemed oblivious to it all and was still sucking his fingers. Sasuke could stop the moan that escaped his parted lips. In four quick steps he was in front of Naruto and kissing him. Sasuke didn't care that his crisp blue shirt was now ruined from the sticky red substance that covered the collar of Naruto's shirt.

Sasuke kissed him hard enough to bruise lips. He ran a hand under the thin shirt Naruto was wearing, and smirked when Naruto gasped. Seeing the opportunity Sasuke thrust in tongue into Naruto's hot wet mouth, searching every nook and cranny.

Naruto pulled back and sighed.

"Sasuke I cant.." he was slightly panting.

Sasuke stared disbelievingly

"Cant?"

"No. I cant. Not when Sakura-chan is so sad" each word was heavily laced with regret.

"Why is she sad dobe..we'll fix it ok?"

Naruto summoned fake tears ,and stared up at Sasuke.

"Her poor club..her pride… her joy. She doesn't have enough money to keep it going.." he sniffed.

"If only I were rich! I'd give her everything I had. I already offered to give her my pay for the next nine missions" he sniffed pathetically.

"But its not enough"

Sasuke's eyes dropped at seeing Naruto so sad and helpless. Without thinking he pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Its alright..if you want I'll loan her some money.."

"You really mean it?" Naruto licked his lips slowly.

"Yea..I really mean it.."

"Oh Sasuke!" Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke sighed deeply and breathed in the lovely scent that was Naruto.

"I'd do anything for you dobe.."

From the window Sakura flashed Naruto a thumbs up sign, which he hastily returned. She winked and disappeared, dragging an unconscious Hinata behind her.

Some part of Naruto's mind felt bad for tricking Sasuke into giving money to Sakura, but then again he probably wouldn't even notice it was gone. But then again. He had lied. So maybe..he should make it up to him.

Naruto grinned and tugged at Sasuke's hand , making his way to the staircase. Sasuke followed behind him eagerly. .

"Sasuke..I feel so.._dirty_" he stressed the last word out sensuously.

Sasuke smirked.

"Well. I guess we'll just have to shower then.."

Naruto pouted.

"But Sasuke..my shower is broken"

"Hmm..I guess you could use mine..but look I'm all dirty too."

Naruto licked a finger.

"Maybe when can share." he whispered into Sasuke's ear. Before Sasuke could comprehend Naruto was already running up the steps, shedding clothes as he went. Sasuke followed calmly behind.

After a few steps he came across the jelly, soiled shirt. He continued on. He blushed when he realized that there were no boxers on the floor.

When he reached his room the shower was already on. He opened the door and gaped as he saw Naruto in his little shower, barley big enough for one person. Naruto was busily lathering soap all over is body. He gestured to Sasuke.

"Suke-kun. will you do my back?"

Sasuke blushed crimson. but nether less took off his shirt and pants. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him, as he slowly slid off his silk boxers,

The shower was a tight fit, but the delicious skin on skin contact was wonderful. Naruto stood facing the clear shower wall, while Sasuke stood at his back.

Naruto moaned softly and pressed back against Sasuke's growing erection. The water rained down on both of their bodies giving heir skin a glistening shine.

"Sasuke..will you do my back now?"

Sasuke growled lightly but still grabbed the lavender soap from Naruto. Pouring an ample amount in his hand he slowly smoothed it over Naruto. Naruto hissed at the cool sensation.

Sasuke worked quickly, not giving Naruto enough time to feel his hand in any spot. His erection steadily grew harder.

"Naruto" Sasuke breathed.

Naruto turned his head back to look at Sasuke and was pulled into a searing kiss.

"…Naruto..you're all clean…but I'm still so messy"

Naruto turned completely around so that Sasuke's erection was poking his stomach. Curse his height!

"Here let me"

Somehow Naruto fell to his knees and took Sasuke's raging hard-on into his mouth. He moaned around the hot organ and Sasuke shivered involuntarily. Naruto covered as much as he could with his small mouth, putting his hands where he could not reach.

Sasuke moaned loudly and clutched Naruto's hair. Naruto winced but continued his assault licking the tip like it was a lolli-pop.

All too quickly Sasuke came with a low moan. Naruto swallowed as much as he could , some of it sliding down his chin. He licked it up before it could fall to the tiled floor.

"Sasuke..now I'm all dirty again!"

Sasuke laughed softly and picked Naruto up, so that Naruto's legs came around his waist.

"I can fix that"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just a short..early morning drabble..I'm so bored..I think I'll add another chapter if I get enough reviews!omg..that last line..made me think of 'holes'..you know.. that book..well it reminds me of the movie. there was this part where this guy sam..well apparently he could fix anything, and this lady was all like "Sam..my heart..its breaking" and then he said. "i can fix that". -sigh- i love that movie!**


End file.
